


Birthday Surprise

by emmygranger95



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmygranger95/pseuds/emmygranger95
Summary: Sofia has a surprise for Sami on his birthday. I had to write this. I love Sami. This was the second fic I'd ever written, so be gentle. I tried my hand at smut for the second time.





	Birthday Surprise

Sami would finally be home in Montreal in an hour. It had been nearly two months since they’d last seen each other, and she knew that he would be grinning from ear to ear the moment he saw her, and she could just hear him now: “Babe, I’ve missed you. How have you been? Are you all right? Do you have everything you need? Is there anything you want? Let me get it for you. You look gorgeous today. Absolutely stunning.”

And that was a normal conversation with the man. That was Sami the moment he was in her presence, content to just take care of her and shower her with praise.

She could only imagine what he would say once she told him the good news.

“Stop smiling. He’s going ta know before ya even open yer mouth.”

She’d nearly forgotten that Finn and Bayley were already here. That’s right, she thought, Sami’s flight had been delayed.

“He’s right,” Bayley chimed in from behind her, wrapping an arm around Sofia’s waist, the other arm and hand reaching for Sofia’s inconspicuous bump. “And then he’ll question you for an hour until you give it up.”

Sofia ignored them both, asking, “is Kevin on the way?”

Finn answered calmly, a beer in his hand already. “He’s on tha same plane, love.” He shared a sideways glance with Bayley.

“Right, right.” Sofia took a few deep breaths, wanting everything to be perfect for when Sami and Kevin made it to the loft. It was a double homecoming. Her eyes widened when she realized there was only one person unaccounted for. “Karina!”

“I already called her,” Bayley responded, as calmly as her Irish counterpart. “She was having baby sitter trouble but she found another last minute. There’s no need to worry, babe. Everything will go perfectly.” Bayley kissed her gingerly on the cheek, and Sofia couldn’t help but smile at her.

There was a frantic knock on the door, and Finn made for it nonchalantly, while Bayley and Sofia got the patio table ready for dinner. “I’m comin, I’m comin!” he responded, as the knocks continued.

He opened the door to find Karina, looking disheveled but beautiful, one hand holding her phone to her ear and the other hand held up to her forehead, as if in distress. Her plump red lips moved quickly as she spoke in frantic French.

“D'accord, d'accord. Oui. Oui. Je t'aime,” was all Finn could understand, as Karina hung up the phone. She kissed him in greeting on both cheeks, holding him close to whisper in his ear. “Their plane made good time, they’ll be here in fifteen minutes.”

“Good lord. Lovely ta see ya too, Karina,” Finn said as he embraced her. “But best not tell the pregnant woman. I’ll handle it.” He made his way to the terrace to help Sofia finish up.

Karina gave him a look as Bayley came running into her arms, picking her up in a tight bear hug. “Oh, it’s so good to see you!”

“And you, lovely,” Karina struggled to say, as she was being squeezed to death.

Sofia appeared at the door to the terrace, grinning as she noticed who’d walked through the door. Embracing Karina, she was beaming with delight. They began to speak in unintelligible French, so Bayley took her leave of them when she noticed Finn motioning to her from outside.

“What-?” but he hushed her, not wanting Sofia to glance back in their direction.

“Keep yer voice down or we’ll never hear the end o’ this from Karina. Listen,” he said, “take Sof to her bedroom ta change and take Karina wi’ ya, get her dressed and all sexy because Kev and Sami’ll be here any minute.”

Bayley’s beautiful deep brown eyes widened in response. Finn could have taken her right then, in front of the girls if his good conscience hadn’t gotten in the way. Instead, he kissed her deeply on the lips and sighed, “go, get her ready, love. I’ll make sure tha living room and the terrace are up to Sof’s standards.” She hurried away, but not before he gave her a pat on the ass.

God be praised, he thought.

Sofia was starting to get suspicious. Bayley was in front of her, soft brown eyes kind as she concentrated on powdering Sofia’s face, smoothing out her eye shadow, and delicately administering Sof’s mascara.

“Thank you for doing this,” Sofia said, as Bayley hushed her for opening her mouth. She took a look in the vanity mirror in front of her, and she blushed at what she saw. She hoped that Sami would have the same reaction.

Behind her, Karina was mumbling to herself in French, Sofia’s entire closet splayed out on the bed. “Mon dieu, non…”

As Bayley brushed out Sofia’s luscious locks, Rina shouted, “bah, merde!” halting Bayley mid-stroke, Sofia twisting ‘round to see what the fuss was all about. At Bayley’s questioning look and Sofia’s apparent irritation, Karina responded, “Shoes!” as if they should have known. Sofia pointed towards the foot of the bed, telling Karina to pull the handle that she would feel lay underneath.

Content, Karina surveyed each pair of shoes as if she were a judge on a fashion show. She scanned them, left to right, and when she’d made it to the end of the line, her eyes darted back to the pair she knew would dazzle.

“They’re flats, but they’re just darling,” she said to Sof, slipping them on to her best friend’s feet. “And now I can go back to the dresses and pick the one that fits best.”

Sofia giggled as Bayley brushed her hair a bit more, every hair on her head tingling from the touch of the brush and the feeling of someone’s presence. She looked in the mirror again, and saw how her dark black hair shined.

Karina picked out a bracelet that would match Sofia’s simple but beautiful diamond ring, a silver one, and clipped the clasp around Sof’s wrist.

“Here, take this dress and I’ll put everything away.”

Sofia conceded, and made her way to the connecting bathroom. She would have changed in front of her friends, but she wanted to have a moment alone with the small bump at her middle. She could feel that time was short, though she had no idea why.

She locked the bathroom door with a click, and she leaned one ear to the door to hear her friends’ muffled voices.

So Sami will be here in less than five minutes, she thought. That’s why they were so frantic.

In any other moment, she would have been annoyed to know they kept this from her, but something about being inside that bathroom, with stillness and quiet surrounding her, and the bump on her belly, caused her to be calm. This was it. Sami was going to be a father.

And I’m going to be a mother.

She touched her belly tenderly. She couldn’t feel anything. Not anything physically, at least. Her baby probably wasn’t even partly formed yet. But she could feel something, deep in the pit of her stomach, and deep within her heart and mind, that told her, “there’s a baby there. Or at least it’s trying to be.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” she said softly, in case her friends could hear, “you’re going to have the greatest dad in the world. And hopefully the greatest mom, too.”

With one last touch, she picked up the dress and draped it over herself, smiling as she noticed that she’d never worn it.

Karina has a memory like a super computer.

It was a dark navy cocktail dress, with sparkles all over, glimmering like stars in the sky. Her milky legs contrasted expertly with it, and the silver flats did as well. The dress was strapless, further accentuating the top of her breasts. It’ll do quite nicely, she thought.

Just then, she heard Finn, welcoming someone at the door as loud and as obnoxiously as he could muster so as to let her know they were here.

“Beat ya home, didn’t I, lads?” and she could hear Kev’s booming laugh and Sami’s accompanying chuckles. Her skin prickled at the sound she knew so well.

Bayley knocked on the bathroom door, shyly. “Babe? Sami’s here.”

He’s here. My Sami is home.

Her hand went to below her stomach again, and she chastised herself for doing so, knowing that if she did that often in front of Sami it might clue him in to what was going on. It pained her to be conscious of such things, but she knew she’d have to be careful.

She made her way to the living room.

What was all this? He thought.

First Kev follows me home, now Finn and Bayley? And Karina’s here?

“Happy birthday, Sami!” His arms wrapped around a stunning young Bayley, who hugged him just as strongly as Finn had, if not stronger. Karina was next, with a kiss to the cheek, but she quickly moved to the man she really wanted to kiss, her loving husband, the man who brought out the best in her. But all Sami could think was ‘where is the face of the woman I love?’

His thinking was rewarded when he looked past his friends to the living room.

“Babe.”

Her smile was divine. He could see the small dimples it created in her round cheeks, and his mouth couldn’t help but break into a smile as well, for his heart began palpitating rapidly as he looked at her, absorbing the beauty before him like a sponge. Her dark hair, her skin white as porcelain, the dress that ran along the curves of her body, tight in all the right places, lacking in the places he ached to touch.

He hadn’t realized that he’d made his way past his friends until he felt the touch of her warm hand touching his cheek, fingers lightly caressing the short ginger hairs of his beard that he knew she so dearly loved.

“Sofia,” he breathed, her name escaping his lips like he was a dead man being born again, short of breath. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Sami. Happy birthday, handsome.”

“How are you?”

“I’m great,” she grinned, “now that you’ve come back to me.”

“Do you need anything?”

“No, babe, I’m good.”

“Are you sure? Because I can go get you whatever you need. Don’t hesitate to ask me, that’s what I’m here fo-”

“She said she’s fine, ya ol’ fool.” A clap on the back jolted him into the real world, where more than just Sofia existed. “Now, I’m here ta celebrate yer damned birth so ya best go and get me another beer before yer time on this beautiful earth ends quickly and abruptly.”

“Another?” Sami teased, unwilling to draw his eyes away from his blushing fiancée. When the Irishman continued to complain, albeit jokingly, Sami resigned to holding Sofia’s hand and dragging her to the kitchen, pausing under the doorway to pull her into a romantic kiss. Gosh, how he wanted her.

She placed a hand on his chest to stop him. Her dark eyes chastised him for behaving so forward, motioning to their friends in the living room. “Let’s get Finn his beer, come on,” pulling him farther into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door and grabbing three more beers.

“He only asked for one,” Sami said, stopping in front of her and grabbing the beers from her hands. His face hovered close to hers once more, aching for another kiss. His eyes were wide, like a puppy’s, the shadow of a smile on his lips, and she wanted so badly to give in. But she wouldn’t.

She handed Kevin his beer and Finn his, Finn nearly falling on his knees in gratitude. She laughed, and turned to Bayley. “Drink, babe?”

“I’m good, Sof,” she replied, “but when’s the food gonna be ready?” Finn giggled to hide how turned on he was by her appetite, nuzzling into her on the love seat.

“Nearly. I wasn’t exactly expecting the guys to get here so early,” she said, giving a pointed look to Kevin.

“Hey, don’t look at me. That’s why I don’t fly American.”

He received a few laughs from that one.

“God, this rosemary chicken was amazing, Sof.”

“She’s right, God, it was great.”

“Gonna have ta tell my mum she’s got a rival.”

“Jesus, Finn!”

“Wha-?”

“Oh my God.”

“Thank you, Finn, that’s very sweet.”

And on it went. Sami, on the other hand, was getting more ravenous as the night went on, though he was no longer hungry. Every hand she ran through her hair, every giggle or laugh that came out of her precious mouth like a tinkling bell, every sassy look she flashed in the direction of Kevin’s sarcasm or Finn’s incessant conversing, every time she leaned on his chair, standing while he sat, made him want to run his fingers along her thighs and under the hem of her skirt - which she’d promptly swipe away like a fly - all of it was slowly grinding away at him, he could feel his pants tightening around him. But he continued talking, he continued to laugh, he continued to grin, make small (not so small) anecdotes here and there, hands waving constantly. All in all, a perfect gentleman and man of the house. No one could say he wasn’t hospitable.

But he didn’t know how long it would last.

Finally, someone mentioned presents.

He blushed at the thought. “Guys, you didn’t, you didn’t have to get me anything. Really. I mean, I couldn’t have asked for a better birthday, honestly.” It’ll be better once you guys leave, though.

Sofia was about ready to burst. She had done her best to maintain the look of a good and proper hostess, asking everyone if they’d like something more to drink, something more to eat, anything?? She even stopped Sami from touching her several times throughout the course of dinner, guilt ridden as she was for doing so and molding to his touch. And she’d definitely done her best to not touch her belly, and it was killing her to keep her secret from Sami. But she had to. Until right about now.

“Here, we put all three presents in the same bag,” Karina said, handing him a green birthday bag with blue tissues coming out in all directions.

“I’m telling you, you guys didn’t have to do this,” Sami grinned, looking at each of them in gratitude, pulling out each tissue as slowly as he could, with complaints from his friends.

The first thing he grabbed out of the bag was a small El Generico mask. “Weird, this won’t fit me,” he said, apparently clueless but still smiling, his face hiding the myriad of thoughts he was thinking, all coming to one conclusion that he didn’t want to say aloud until he was absolutely sure, but all the same it was still making his heart beat rather rapidly.

The next thing he grabbed was a small cap like the one he wore every week to the ring. Interesting, he thought, but it was much the same as the other gift. He couldn’t be sure yet. He continued to smile, though it was becoming less and less genuine in the sense that he was now becoming more shocked.

The last gift was a small onesie that read “I Love My Daddy,” and he felt his goddamn heart melt.

As he held the onesie in his hands, it was like the world got a little brighter, and he looked up to the one pair of eyes he knew would have an answer.

Her eyes were glistening, and he caught the briefest movement of her hands to below her belly, and he knew. He knew for sure. This was not a joke.

This was fucking real.

“We’re gonna have a baby?” he whispered. She nodded, too overwhelmed to speak, a knot in her throat. No one else was speaking, and she knew they were doing it for her and Sami, to give them this moment but all she wanted was an end to the silence or for Sami to just move, to just fucking hug her but he was just as overwhelmed he felt that if he stood up his knees would buckle and he’d never be able to stand again. Sofia looked to Karina, and to Bayley, eyes pleading.

“Congratulations, Sami,” Bayley was the first to speak, the first to move. “You’re gonna be a dad!” She wrapped him in a warm hug, the shock still plastered on his face.

Karina moved next, enveloping him in her arms. “How do you feel, hon?” He made no motions to stir, and finally Kevin, sitting to Sami’s left at the table, kicked him right in the shin. “Hey, dickhead, my wife’s talking to you.”

“Looks like ya scared tha talkin’ ri’ out of'im, Sofia,” Finn giggled, waving a hand in front of Sami’s face.

At this point, Sofia began to worry. She sank down to her knees next to him, lightly touching his arm. The touch seemed to break the spell that was cast upon him, for he looked at her and he grinned, and kissed her full on the mouth.

“That’s my boy, Sami!” Kev cheered, patting him on the back as Sami continued to deepen the kiss.

“Babe,” Sami said, as he broke the kiss to gasp for air, “I love you. I love you so much.” He was like a desperate man, needing and wanting so badly to let her know exactly what she meant to him. “I love you so much, you’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me and now you’re going to make me a father.”

“I love you too, baby,” was all she could manage, tears staining her cheeks and she thanked Bayley and also God for the waterproof mascara she was wearing. Sami wiped the tears away with his fingers, and he lifted her chin up so he could look into her deep, dark eyes. She gazed at him, feeling his other hand on the side of her face and nuzzling into it. His eyes were the happiest she’d ever seen them, more than the day he asked her to marry him, and she could not look away from them.

Suddenly, his eyes darkened, and it was like all hell itself sprang loose in his eyes. If ever there was a reason to kick his friends out, now was the time, and he was going to take the opportunity.

“Kevin, Karina, forgive me, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” he said, standing, grabbing his fiancée’s hand and making his way back into the loft. Kevin mumbled a soft, “no problem, I was prepared for this” as he pulled out a hotel room key, and Karina eyed him suspiciously. “You told the sitter midnight. It’s nine fifteen,” he responded, and she didn’t hesitate to agree and follow him out the door with a quick wave and a wink to Bayley.

“Finn, Bayley, you too,” Sami said, leading his soon-to-be wife and mother of his child toward their bedroom, picking her up bridal style. Bayley looked at Finn with her owl eyes, and was surprised as well to see that Finn had the same idea as Kevin. “Come on, love,” Finn growled, nibbling her at her ear. “I can hardly wait much longer.” For all it mattered, neither could Bayley, to be perfectly honest. She kissed him tenderly on the cheek and led him out the door.

The lights of Montreal dappled the skyline through their bedroom window, and the moon was brightest of all, so perfectly round, like the breast of a mother ready to suckle her newborn baby.

Sami could’ve said the same about Sofia’s breasts, concealed as they were under a blanket of chiffon night. His love for her was quickly becoming lust, as he gazed upon her skin, the color of cream. How he longed to suck on those perfect tits, as he imagined he’d say, if he wasn’t so used to being the model of a gentleman. Still, he liked to imagine himself in another life as this roguish figure, who sincerely could not give a fuck what anyone thought about anything he ever said, and spent his times doing absolutely terrible and despicable things. He hoped to funnel that energy, that personality, into sex with Sofia, but something was stopping him tonight. He was hesitant, and it took him a moment to remember why.

The baby.

Where only a few moments before the thought of Sofia as mother of his child had fueled him into a ravenous lust for his wife, now his conscience had him hesitant, unable to act on his desires. Sofia noticed his dilemma, and she lay there, mulling it over.

“You know one of the common misconceptions, pardon the pun, is that you’re not supposed to have sex when you’re pregnant or your partner is pregnant.”

She could see this tortured look on his face, and wondered silently if she would be able to persuade him. Truth was, Sofia really needed him to touch her. The desire he felt was reciprocated exponentially.

“Well, it’s not true, babe.” She lifted her head, sat on her knees in front of him, where he was at the foot of the bed, standing. Sofia reached for Sami’s hands, holding them between her own, feeling the callouses on his rough palms. She grazed his knuckles with kisses.

“Are you sure?”

“Sami Zayn, if I wasn’t sure I would be under the covers reading a book.” He didn’t seem convinced, so she tried a different approach.

Letting go of his hands, she placed one of her own on his leg to keep her balance, and the other hand began to slide down to the bulge in his jeans. She heard Sami’s sharp intake of breath, the soft “babe, I-” escape his lips. Her body rose to meet his eyes, continuing to rub at his covered cock, though damned if he can really feel anything, she thought, these jeans sure don’t let me feel anything.

So she began to unzip his jeans, never once breaking eye contact. Sofia’s lips curled up at the edges, just the slightest bit, when she noticed Sami’s eyes begin to darken with each passing second, pupils dilating with desire and lust.

With his jeans partly out of the way she felt his cock in his boxers, stroking it, and soon it was begging to come out of those, too, though Sami’s face continued to show apprehension, though his eyes told a different story, and it was beginning to annoy her. She stopped.

“Sami,” she huffed, “you’re not going to hurt the baby. You’re not going to hurt me. Now for God’s sake, would you just fuck me?”

She’d never said anything like that to him before. And for the record, neither had he. For the most part, it was “make love to me,” “come sleep with me,” or no words at all. Never “fuck me.”

And like the rogue he imagined himself to be in a different universe, he responded.

The next look Sami gave her was unlike any look she had ever seen, apart from the glimpses of it here and there she’d seen during dinner and right after she’d told him she was pregnant. But it was more intense than all of those glimpses combined.

He sank down to her level, a hand grazing the soft skin of her leg, rising slowly below the hem of her dress. The other hand cupped her breast through the fabric, giving it a rough squeeze, and to his surprise Sofia let out a moan, further driving him into a frenzy and he lunged for her throat, sucking on the skin.

Sofia’s nails began to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt, and Sami let go of her throat to devour her mouth, both of them groaning into each other’s mouths now as she unbuttoned his shirt and he reached for the zipper at her back, cursing it mentally as it gave him trouble. Once he felt the fabric fall from her back, he grazed his fingers across it, his cock tightening as he reveled in how soft she was, how small, the feeling of wanting to care for her in all the ways he could.

When Sofia finished with his shirt, he pulled it off his shoulders quickly, all the while never losing eye contact with his beloved. God, she was beautiful.

God, he’s beautiful, Sofia thought. His arms and shoulders were finally free, and she could feel herself getting wet at the sight of his strong biceps, the curves of his muscles arousing her even more with each passing breath. She bent her head down to nip at his shoulders and run her fingers through his chest hair as he gently undressed her, cupping a breast here, grazing his fingers along her hips. At this point it was hard to tell if he had understood what she meant, as he was hardly being rough anymore at all. She rolled her eyes mentally and began to bite at his neck, treating him the way she wanted to be treated. “Babe, when I say I want you to fuck me, it means I want you to fuck me.”

She continued to bite at him, every bite earning her a wince and a groan from Sami, though he’d yet to respond in kind. In fact, he was very quiet, and then after a moment he was still.

“Daddy doesn’t take orders from you,” he said gravely, his voice having dropped several octaves, pushing her back against the mattress.

Fuck, she thought, why is that so hot?

“You want me to be rough?” he growled, pulling her legs apart.

“Yes,” she breathed, unable to speak any louder due to the lump in her throat at the small bit of fear she felt at those words.

“I can’t hear you,” he huffed, squeezing the backs of her thighs, though silently he was hoping he wasn’t hurting her. Sofia, on the other hand, reveled in the pain, and the lump in her throat passed as quickly as it came.

“Yes! Oh, God, yes!” she yelled, pulling at her own hair as Sami put one leg over his shoulder.

“Yes, what?” he reprimanded, reaching under her ass to give it a light spank.

“Yes, daddy!” she shouted, feeling herself getting slicker and slicker, and she was surprised when she felt a finger deep inside her, moving violently. She could feel every movement, and she was slowly losing herself in the precious emotional mix of pain and ecstasy when suddenly it was gone. Her eyes shot up to Sami’s, who had by now, she hoped, lost himself in the character he was playing.

“Yes, baby girl,” Sami responded to her silent question. “Daddy’s here, and he’s here to stay. And he doesn’t like when you come before he’s commanded you to.”

“But,” she pleaded, trying her best not to give in to her instinct to raise her voice a few pitches, like a young girl, “babe…I don’t know if I can stop myself.”

“First of all, it’s daddy,” he said as he pulled her waist up for her meet him in a passionate kiss, his hands then reaching down to scoop up her ass between them and give each cheek a light squeeze before he spanked her, resulting in Sofia yowling in pleasure. “Second of all,” he continued, a chuckle escaping his lips as he ravaged her mouth, “you’re going to have to unless you want to be punished. And no, the spanking is the least of what I’ll do to you if you don’t do as I say,” he said, as he caught her eyeing him as if to say she was already being punished, though she loved every minute of it.

“But daddy,” she protested. He gave her a wolfish grin and stuck his tongue down her throat, silencing her. She winced at the texture of his ginger scruff on her above and below her lips, so she took a chance and bit his bottom lip, hard. Sofia could taste metal on her own.

Sami gasped for breath, fingers touching at his now raw and vulnerable lip. A splotch of red appeared on his fingers, and he pointed them at Sofia, incredulous. “Oh you’re gonna get it now. You’ve been a very bad girl.”

He pulled her up and commanded her to walk to their closet and open it. Completely naked and turned the fuck on, she did as she was told, making sure to sway her hips in the way she only did when she knew he was watching.

The blood rushed to his cock so fast he couldn’t believe it, so he began to stroke himself as she waited to do his bidding.

“Now find the sexiest lingerie you’ve got. Your favorite.”

She knelt down, slowly so he could watch her plump ass fall to the floor. He groaned, pumping his cock a bit faster. Sofia picked out her red and black lace lingerie that she had bought weeks ago. It was the softest and sexiest lingerie she owned, and it was expensive. Small diamond-like stones sparkled across its surface. The bottoms would barely cover her at all, and she knew that the top covered just enough to hide her nipples and no more. If any pair of lingerie ever made her feel like a slut, this was it.

“Put it on,” he growled, groaning to himself, still pumping his cock, slower now so as not to reach climax too quickly. He wanted to enjoy the show before him.

Sofia gave him another full view of her ass as she slowly slid the bottoms across it. She then turned around, gingerly fingering herself through her panties, already wet at the sight of her soon-to-be husband’s pleasures, and she squeezed her own tits, partly for him and partly for herself. She moaned, not because the feeling of her own breasts was a turn on, but because the moan itself was enough to get her going.

Sami was a fucking mess, motioning for her to hurry up. She put on the bra and kneeled down in front of him, her hands all the way up his thighs, loving the feeling of his leg hair underneath her fingers. Because that’s a real fucking man, she thought, getting wetter and wetter between her thighs. God, she longed for the fullness of his cock inside her. It was getting to be more than she could bare.

Sami raked his hands through her hair, dampening his lips with his tongue and feeling at the recent wound. He held her hair up in his fist, and she could feel his nails against the back of her head. He raised her head to look her straight in the eyes, tongue still feeling at the bloody lip. His own eyes were darker than ever, and Sofia could see a fire in burning in them.

“Suck me off, baby.”

She dipped her head and took half his length in her mouth, her tongue tasting the fluids already coming from the tip. She looked up at him, seeing that fierce look in his eyes, and with his hands still in her hair he pushed her further down his length, hitting the gag reflex and pushing just a bit further, before loosening his grip and allowing her to slowly pump his cock into her mouth.

“That’s a good girl,” he gasped through the delight, staring down at her, sweat beading his forehead, curling the ends of hair around his face.

Beaming in the praise, she began to pump faster and faster, hollowing out her cheeks, feeling her beloved writhing underneath her. She raked his legs with her nails.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, mouth hanging open in tortured pleasure. “Mm, Sofia…” he trailed off.

He must have been close to release, because he dropped her hair and pulled her off his length to ravage her mouth with his own again, tasting the mix of saliva and pre-cum on her lips. Sami’s hands pinched at her nipples, and she moaned into his mouth, this second pair of panties now as soaked as the first, and she began to lower him on the bed as she raised herself. Sofia took one of his hands and entwined it with her own; the other she planted firmly on one ass cheek, begging for more punishment. She was justly rewarded with a sharp smack. Her pussy was riding his cock through the lace fabric, and he moaned into her mouth just as she had.

Not being able to take it any longer, he ripped her panties and bra off her, reveling in the sound of the tearing fabric. He rubbed at her clit, enjoying her hoarse breathing in his mouth, then stuck a finger beneath her folds and into her pussy.

“You like that, babe?” he said, his voice so deep that Sofia’s entire body shivered.

“Yes, daddy,” she moaned.

He took his finger out of her and slid his cock inside before she even knew what was happening, the only indication being the fullness of his cock as it expanded her walls, a thrilling sensation that made her want to beg for more. She had a feeling Sami would like that, so she did.

“Daddy, please…give me more.”

“You want more, babe?” He slapped her ass with vigor.

“God, YES.”

“Look at what a bad girl you are,” he huffed, “begging like a slut.” He slapped her ass again, continuing to thrust deep inside her, faster now, rougher, though still conscious of all the right movements it took to get her heated. “Say it,” he commanded. “I’m a slut.”

“I’m a slut for you, daddy.”

“Now tell me you’re a bad girl and you deserve to be punished.”

“I’m a bad girl and I deserve to be punished,” she gasped, as he hit that perfect spot where she could feel she would burst any second.

“Sami - Daddy - fuck,” she squealed, as he spanked her ass again, the pain resonating and becoming heat between her legs. “I can’t hold on much longer!”

He squeezed a plump breast and sucked on her nipple, and she began to moan non-stop and he continued to suck on it, her pussy clenching around his cock as he thrust inside her, faster, rougher.

Within seconds, Sami was coming, and he sucked at the other nipple and spanked her ass as he felt her walls clench and spasm, Sofia unafraid now as they rode out each other’s orgasms, a feeling of ecstasy rushing through both of their bodies simultaneously, until finally Sami collapsed on her, their bodies beaded with sweat.

Silently catching their breath, near one of them said a word. Finally, after about two or three minutes, Sami propped himself up to look at Sofia.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, concerned.

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me,” he said, a flash of Daddy in his eyes.

“Okay, a little, but nothing I wasn’t prepared for or willing to feel.”

Satisfied, Sami rolled off of her and propped himself on an elbow, his other hand grazing Sofia’s belly with his fingers. She raised a hand to scratch his beard, and he gave her a smile made of sunshine, slowly dipping his head to her tummy. She could feel his shallow breath and beard tickling her skin.

“I can’t wait to meet you,” Sami said, speaking to her middle. “You’re going to have a fantastic mommy, and I’m going to do my best to take care of both of you. You’re not going to want for anything. And you’re going to have too many aunts and uncles to count, all willing to kick someone’s ass for you.” He blew raspberries on her tummy, and Sofia giggled, stroking his hair as he listened to the gurgling sounds of her body.

“Who knew that you would be so into pregnant women?” she asked, amused despite herself.

“Just you wait till your belly’s perfect and round, Sofia. I won’t be able to keep my hands off you,” he said, lust in his eyes once more, and she shivered beneath him.

“Though I think that Daddy will probably wait till the baby’s here to show up again.”

“Pity,” she replied. “I like having Daddy around. It’s a damn shame.”

She could feel a grin on her skin.

“Oh, I think he’ll show up a few times more before you’re big and round, though. In fact,” he spoke, his voice dropping, “I think he might just make another appearance tonight. What do you think?”

She pulled his face up to meet hers. “Oh, Daddy,” she said sexually, “yes, please.”


End file.
